


You’re something to  { Ð I E }  for.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Alec not only gets kidnapped again, but this time Kayden's involved.





	

Kayden groaned as he came to. Glancing around, he couldn't see too many details of the room. He made sure to take a mental note; _The window is on the ceiling. Just have to find a way up there._  He would've relied on the window for light but it was night time and the window seemed to be heavily tinted as to prevent as much light from coming in as possible.There were two candles, one on the wall to his right and the other on the wall to the left. They gave off some light, not too much but just enough for Kayden to be able to see Alec slumped over in his chair.   
  
_It doesn't look like he's breathing.. oh god.. no.._ "Alec, Alec, Wake up!" Kayden hissed in a whisper, doing anything he could to try to wake up his brother. His breathing began to shallow as panic rose inside of him and he started to fear the worst. Tears stung at his eyes, but he fought them back; He wouldn't cry just yet. He'd wait until after they got out of this place. The door opened as a person walked in, the shadows making it difficult to distinguish any telling features, as another stood guard of the door. "Oh goody, one of them has awoken. Maybe we won't have to wait to play after all."   
  
"What do you want with us?!" Shaking their head, the person refused to answer. "Now, now, is that anyway to treat a person who just helped you?" Gritting his teeth, Kayden attempted to jump at the person but was held back by rope. "What are you talking about?! How is kidnapping us helping us?!" Silence. "Answer me!" Watching as the person stepped into the shadows, Kayden eyed between the shadows and his brother. "Ungrateful child. You should be thanking us. We did help you after all; Life was too good for you two. We've been watching you both for years and we decided it was time for a little change."   
  
"What did you do to him?!" The person's hand wrapped around Alec's chin as they lifted his head up without a struggle only to let it drop back down. "Is one of our little toys becoming feisty? Can't have you getting too worked up, can we?" Pulling out a small device and pressing down on the button, Kayden could feel an electric shock taking his breath away as he groaned out in pain. "You'd best learn to watch your tongue, that was just the lightest setting." Glaring them down, Kayden bit his tongue to prevent from saying anything else- for now, at least. 

As the two left them alone, Kayden tried desperately once again to wake his brother up. Rubbing his wrists together, he attempted to weaken the binding rope so he could slip his wrists from it. "Alec!" Pausing as a smile grew on his face, Kayden was filled with relief as Alec had started to stir and come to attention. "Alec, are you okay?!" As the chains rattled from his movement, Alec looked around. "Worry about me later, how are you holding up? They didn't hurt you, did they?"   
"Nothing major. Why do you think they gave me rope instead of chains? Shouldn't they both be the same?" Shrugging, Alec gave up after realizing getting out of his chains wouldn't be anywhere near as easy as Kayden getting out of his rope. 

Hours passed, but that was all the two knew thanks to the minimal light from the window. "Aha! Got it!" Kayden whispered as he could now freely move his hands, reaching down to undo the rope binding his feet. Standing onto his feet, Kayden rushed over to Alec's chair and examined the chains. "Kayden, focus on getting out of here. I'll be fine. There's a window above us, it can probably show you the way out if you can get up there."   
"I noticed that too but how?" Planting his feet to try to scoot back a few inches, Alec tried to examine the distance. "Maybe you can use your chair to get height and jump to get a grip on the siding of the window pane and break the glass. It's hard to tell if that'll work though."   
"Worth a shot." 

Pulling his chair quietly behind Alec's as close as he could without hitting his brother's arms, he stepped onto it. He placed his foot on the top bar of the back of the chairs, and tried to see how close he could it to the window; "Almost." Noticing a small latch, Kayden stood on his tiptoes as he attempted to balance to reach it; Pushing it to the side, the window unlocked itself and was able to be slid open. "I've got it. Now to get you out of those and we can get out of here."   
  
"Go, now. I'll find my own way out of here. The priority is to get you out before they come back."   
"I'm not leaving without you, are you crazy?"  
"Go! This may be the only chance you get to leave, now go!"   
"I'm not-"  
"Kayden, I said go!"   
  
Staring at his brother in shock, he couldn't understand it. Alec wanted him to leave him behind? To just leave and let there be a chance of something happening? A chance to lose his brother? "..Fine.. but I'll come back as fast as I can! I'll go find Riku, I'm sure he'll be able to help get you out."   
"Don't."   
"Wha-"   
"Whatever you do, _don't_ tell Riku about this. Got that? Not until you have to at least. He already has to worry about both of us enough without something like this adding in to it. I will find a way out. If you don't hear from me within a week, then you can tell Riku but not any sooner. Understand?"   
  
Hearing as the door bursted open, more guards and the person from earlier came running in. "Well, we see you managed to get loose. Looks like we'll have to fix that."   
"Go!" Kayden took what energy he could muster and jumped up to pull himself through the window onto safe land. Leaning back to look down carefully, he held back a yell as he watched Alec get shocked by the person holding the device in their hand. 

"You're lucky we haven't already skinned you alive because of this stunt." Groaning out in pain again, Alec got shocked by the next level of electricity. Panting, he found it hard to catch his breath. "I don't care. He's safe and that's all that matters right now." Laughter. "We'll see about that when we find him again and bring him back." Kayden didn't bother to waste anymore time than he already had; He jumped up onto his feet and bursted off into a sprint. He didn't care what Alec had told him, Kayden hadn't promised not to tell Riku before the week was up; Though, it took all he had not to go back to help his brother, and he just hoped his other brother wouldn't be too angry for having to bail them out again like always. 

He was always having to bail them out of trouble, and Kayden knew it had to be bothersome. He even felt bad about it, truthfully. 

_Just hold on Alec, Just hold on.._

 


End file.
